


Chamber Doors

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Lasca





	Chamber Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Distribution: Once again, Illyandria, you can have them, woman! 
> 
> Spoilers: Death Mask...if that. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Dang, we hate these things, we don't own them, but thats not to say we don't wish that we did...

The local villagers streamed into and out of the market place, creating a monstrous clamour that that could be heard through every road and house to the outskirting fields that fringed the borders of the town. The noise being what it was, the steady beat of a trotting by horse was scarcely heard and only noticed by those who happened to look up.   
  
One of the men who did spare a glance up saw the approaching horse and bid the rider to him. "Atrius!" the man greeted loudly untying the blue smock from around him as the giant mahogany colored horse approached. "I didn't know you had returned." he grinned. "To think that you're back early and didn't even come to see me!"   
  
Atrius laughed heartily from atop his steed and called back down "Just got home Camilus!' He jumped down from his mount and clasped hands with his friend   
  
"Good to hear it!" Camilus looked over Atrius' shoulder and said "And who you have here?" walking past the man he reached up and pulled Atrius' 7 year old daughter from the saddle "Hey there dumpling!" he cried, giving the small girl a hug.   
  
"Hi" she grumbled softly back. As her feet touched the ground she folded her arms huffily across her chest.   
  
Camilus frowned and turned to the girl's father. "What's wrong with her?"   
  
Atrius sighed. "I came in the house a few hours back to find her and Toris going at it like all hell had broke loose, and Cyrene screaming her head off at 'em. She 'convinced' me to take one of them with me."   
  
"Xena!" Camilus scolded her, "How many times have I told you not to fight with your brother?"   
  
"Uncle Cam! He was hurtin' Lyceus." she stated simply as she refolded her arms and resumed her stare dead ahead.   
  
Shaking his head Atrius turned to Camilus with a twinkle in his eyes. "You shoulda seen it, she had him in a headlock-it was great-!"   
  
"Atrius!" he hissed eyeing his friend. "No wonder she's so fast to lash out, you condone it!"   
  
"Hey!" Atrius threw up his hands in defense though pride shone in his sparkly blue eyes. "No! I just say she's good at it!" he looked around "Cam, ya think you could keep an eye on Xena for while?"   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Cyrene gave me some errands to do, besides I'm gonna need to stop in at the temple." He cast a glance at the large building beside his friend's stand. "Just don't tell Cyrene, she'll nag my head off!"   
  
"Yeah-of course I'll do it, but a little girl might look a little outta place here-don't you think?"   
  
"Nah I'll have her sit there." he motioned vaguely with his right hand, "just check on her every so often...she's a good girl, won't get into any trouble."   
  
"Yeah, sure-go." he cried putting his apron back on. "Anything for the little dumpling!"   
  
Atrius walked over to Xena and led her to a small seat. "Okay, Xena-I want you to stay here-and be good."   
  
"Okay, Daddy," Xena replied, parking herself on the wooden bench near the entrance, between Camilus' shop and a large stone structure that she guessed was a temple. Her father walked into the crowd... Xena watched all the people and carts speed by as she kicked a small stone around between her feet with a bored look on her face... Soon, she was finished as she accidentally kicked the pebble too far as to where she couldn't go get it., and her dad was still gone. The sight of a strange man caught her eye, and she stood up. She remembered her father's words, but still she ventured forward, as she saw him walk inside of the large building. She stole a small glance towards Camilus and found him deeply into his work, pounding away on something.   
  
She headed stealthily towards the temple's door, slipping quietly in behind him.   
  
She quickly lost sight of the man as he disappeared among the clutter of people around her, but her sense of adventure didn't Not wanting to be seen she ran silently down a hallway away from the hordes of people, guessingly dogging left or right at turns, relying on luck to provide something of worth for excitement.   
  
Finally, it seemed forever, she reached the end of the hall, only to find herself face to face with a tall black marble door. Curious, she tried the handle, and frowned when it didn't open. Something was calling to her from this room. Something her small mind couldn't comprehend. Trying more forcefully this time she put all of her strength and her small weight into the door. It opened silently and she peeked in to a dark room.   
  
Looking into the room now, she cautiously made her way past the door and stared with round eyes as she took in the room. It was so big! She couldn't believe that the temple could house all of those halls and other rooms she had seen and still have enough space to fit this place in as well. The first thing she caught sight of was the large stone block in the middle. She stared at it for a moment, racking her memory for a name-she shrugged it off after a while, when none came.   
  
She continued to look around, coming to rest on the vast arrays of weapons that blanket the walls. Some she recognized as ones her dad carried-like some of the swords, and daggers-and then there were those of which she had seen in pictures and heard of ...like the spears, and bows and arrows. But there was so many more that she had never seen before!   
  
She tore her gaze from the wall as she suddenly got a funny little feeling on her skin that told her someone else was in the room.   
  
Ares was depressed...and an unhappy Ares was not a good thing-not that it was when he was happy-but right now he was raging. His newest warlord had turned out to be even a bigger fool than the last. They had no discipline-and strength, size, and skill could not always win a war. Discipline was needed. He lay draped across the large throne in back of the altar, idly tossing a dagger in the air.   
  
His body stiffened suddenly as he sensed a strange, but warm presence watching him. He slowly turned his head around, not knowing what to expect. Their eyes met--anger connected with innocence. Xena felt her breath catch in her throat. Ares felt all his muscles tense. He had never felt this way before. Xena wasn't frightened, she never was. She stared up at the man. Clean dark leather clothes, short finely trimed hair, dark, perceptive eyes, but very handsome. She was old enough to know that.   
  
Ares took in her appearance small, beautiful, with icy blue eyes, and dark black/brown hair. She was wearing a small plain blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. Her hair was down and...she looked, well, tough. She stood with her hands on her hips with eyebrows raised. 'How did she get in here?' he thought suddenly as he stood up and took a look at the door to his private chambers-those doors were bound magically!   
  
Xena let out her breath and shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. She knew this man! Somehow. Had she dreamt about him? He was safe. At least to her, she decided   
  
Ares knew this girl, he had dreamt about her, about helping her. He let his body relax and turned away from her penetrating stare.   
  
"You're not supposed to be in here." she said suddenly. He was surprised that her voice was so small, but then he reminded himself she was just a child. He grinned at the girls tenacity, finding the fact that she would comment that HE wasn't supposed to be here amusing.   
  
"No?" he asked, sneering.   
  
"No." she confirmed. She waited for a moment. "Who are you?" she asked.   
  
He smirked "It's none of your business. Leave me alone," he said harshly.   
  
Using her best "imposing attitude," Xena shot back, "What if I make it my business?"   
  
He spun around, only to find she had stepped closer and was now only an arm's-length away. She stared up at him innocently. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Angry, Xena delivered a sharp kick with all her strength to him in the leg. That shut him up. He doubled down to grab his leg, as she prepared for another kick. Before she could deliver it, he grabbed her under the arms and picked her up, holding her far away from him. She swung her legs so hard, he nearly missed getting hit in the face. She squirmed, but didn't scream. Finally she stopped, and just hung there. He attempted to bring her towards him, and she remained still. He settled her on his hip and she clung close to him.   
  
He was a little surprised. She was such a strange child! All children, men-even warriors were afraid of him, hardened soldiers had run away in terror, he enjoyed that-it made him feared and enhanced his reputation...and now this girl was cuddling against him! He quietly mused to himself as to why he was being so kind to this little girl. This wasn't his thing.   
  
Not knowing quite what to do, he stroked her hair. Xena was tired, and this stranger was the closest thing to lean on. Soon, she was almost asleep.   
  
"Where's your mom?" he asked her gently. "At home. Taking care of Lyceus and Toris," she replied sleepily.   
  
He tried again. "Are you here with your father?" She made a small move with her head against hsi chest which he took as a yes. "Does he know you're gone?"   
  
"No. He told me to stay on the bench."   
  
Sighing, he looked down after a few minutes and realized that the girl was asleep. Slowly, being sure not to wake her from her slumber he stood up. In a flash the two had dissapeared into thin air! They re-appeared only seconds later outside the temple in the dark alley.   
  
He made sure no one was paying attention, then he quickly made his way over to the bench. He gently laid her down. Still watching her, he backed away towards the temple again. He made sure that her father found her all right, then turned away. Xena awoke when Atrius gently shook her. "I'm sorry I was late honey. Come on, let's go see Mommy at home." "Ok, Daddy." Mounting Atrius' horse they headed back to the house. As they passed by the alley, Xena turned her head around, and looked for the stranger.   
  
Finding no-one, she turned back and smiled at Atrius, as he prodded the horse to move.   
  
From across the street, Ares watched the scene with a bit of sadness. He liked that little girl, and now he she was leaving. Her father had rung a bell though-Atrius. He recognised the man after a few seconds. He was a regular at the temple. A small smile turned the corners of his lips.   
  
He disappeared suddenly with a flash of blue, only to return once more to the temple. When there, he walked towards the door to look for any breaks. Or at least to find how-Xena...he smiled -it was a beautiful name-got into his chambers. The day was definitely looking up.   
  


The End


End file.
